Hide and Seek
by Otaku the Dearest
Summary: "Uryu,no matter what happened, I always found you. But now, I feel like you are lost forever, and it is all my fault."Ichigo whispered to himself. When Uryu is brutally murdered,Ichigo falls into a deep depression, and even contemplates whether he even holds the sanity he once had. This story may ethically 'challenge' you, but by the end my dear reader, I hope you find a solution.


Hide and Seek

Chapter 1

The Tale of woe

I feel as if 'Once upon a time…' is the most appropriate beginning to this story. Although it is entirely true, the pure magic and mystery to what happened all those years ago are more than enough like a fairytale. There will always be those years that they shared, the love they developed together, and the memories they constructed to form an eternal bond. Those years are just like a story, no matter how much time passes, they can tell their story over and over again.

However, in most fairytales, there is a villain who comes in the way of the proverbial prince and princess, but in this story, the evil party is none other than the mother of all evils. Death is what spoils the story, making it a tragedy more than a happy-go-lucky tale.

However, what if I told you that there was a happy ending? If I just made you curious, there are two important things you should know.

One, there is a wonderful story that I know you are now interested in, and should definitely read.

And two, I am doing my job.

XxXxXx

There will always be that moment that remains with you for the rest of your life. No matter what happens, good or bad, nothing will ever be as memorable as that specific moment. For Kurosaki Ichigo, it was the moment he found out he had killed his lover. Those few seconds after the news had been broken to him, and nearly 10 months later, all he could think of and recall clearly was that exact moment his dear friend Inoue Orihime said "I'm sorry Ichigo, I couldn't save him."

Tears gushed down his face and he fell to his knees, shivering and convulsing in a fit of something that can't be described in words. How could someone who adored and worshipped his lover, brutally tear him apart? How dare he?

However, there is one think Ichigo forgot to look into when he thought back on the situation. It wasn't his fault.

Shall I start at Uryu's end?

XxXxXx

"ICHIGO STOP!" a voice called out, but could faintly be heard. Yet, the monster moved on, taking care of its primal instincts. Soon, the feeling of warm blood and tearing flesh encouraged him to continue on. He had one thing on his mind. 'Protect and conquer.'

"ICHIGO, YOU'RE KILLING HIM, STOP!"

'Good. He needs to be demolished.' Ichigo thought. He may have been blind, but he felt his mission coming to an end. Schiffer Ulquiorra needs to be killed for what he had done.

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM! URYU!"

'What… What did she say?' Ichigo then felt the cero fire from his mouth, hot on his tongue, and then heard the worst thing he'd ever experienced. A blood curdling scream filled the night air, and Ichigo finally could see again. Oh, how he wished he could gouge his eyes out.

Uryu laid in the crimson sand, his beautiful pale skin torn to pieces and his Quincy uniform, once a pristine white, now blood soaked and shredded.

Another scream which sounded even more pained then the last resonated throughout the surrounding desert area.

Ichigo's mask broke, his hair shortened back to his normal length, and he fell to his knees in the sand that the blood now had soaked.

"U-Uryu." Tears fell down his face as he called his lovers name, shaking violently. He leaned forward, and touched Uryu's forehead, wiping some blood off. Why on Earth was this happening?! How could this possibly have happened?

"I-chi…" a gurgling voice whispered. "Ich-i….go….." it called again, almost softer than the last.

"Uryu, c-can you hear me? Sweet heart, can you hear me?" Ichigo sobbed, propping his lover's head up on his knees.

"G-go… Save them." Uryu whispered, and then coughed violently.

"I'll be fine… please…" his eyes filled with tears as he grabbed Ichigo's hand. He squeezed with all that he had left and said gently, "I love you, so please come and find me again, won't you?" His blood stained mouth turned into a small smile.

Ichigo squeezed his hand in return, and then slowly stood up and replied, "Don't I always find you in the end?" he smiled, wiping the tears from his face.

"Orihime, please…" he looked over to the poor girl who was shaking in pure horror from what she had just witnessed.

"Orihime… Please… Please take care of his wounds. He is the only thing that is keeping me alive right now. Please save him." He cried, bowing in the most profound way he could.

He looked up to see her eyes softened and her shaking body cease. "I understand. Please be careful." She said, rushing over to Uryu.

As soon as he felt like he could move again, he rushed to get into his bankai state once more, and made his way towards Karakura Town. Then, he did exactly what the love of his life wished for him. He saved the citizens, his family, and the Soul Society.

However, he couldn't save Uryu, the one life that meant the most to him.

XxXxXx

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked an anxious look on his face.

I wish I could have told him that Orihime mad it in time to us while she healed him. I wish they could have just gone home and fixed up their house the way they wanted, and then finally they could do the things that they always wanted.

If only there could be something done for this poor man.

As he lay on the ground, I swear to Kami-sama I heard the words that literally could break anyone's heart.

'I'll… I'll never see him again? ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME HES GONE? FUCK IT ALL! I'LL… I'll never get to tell him I love him ever again? ORIHIME, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? I'LL NEVER FIND HIM AGAIN!" and then, he fell silent for the rest of the day. But not only did he remain silent for that day, but for days, to weeks, to months.

That is the worst thing Ichigo had ever witnessed… how could this have happened?


End file.
